The present invention relates to a baking apparatus for breads, cakes and the like.
In a conventional apparatus for baking breads or the like succesively and automatically, a straight conveyor line is provided through an elongated oven so that the dough put on the conveyor is baked while passing through the oven. Apparently, this requires much space and many workers to operate and watch the conveying line.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to obviate the above defects and to provide a baking apparatus which saves space and requires fewer operators.